sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The WAR Hud
Bloodlines : WAR is a system designed to allow players in the Bloodines RP world to fight each other, build armies, claim territory and compete in combat-related rankings. With this system you will have the default ability to initiate hand-to-hand attacks on other players, as well as expand your arsenal with other weapons. If you are a Lycan or Vampire in the Rage or Thirst RP worlds, you will automatically have a species attack enabled via your Thirst fangs or Rage claws. Other weapons can be acquired over time, as well as health regeneration devices, mines, and tools for staking claim to territory and strongholds which you can defend against other armies and clans. If you have questions beyond what is explained here, feel free to visit the website at war.slbloodlines.com, or contact LiquidDesigns resident in-world with a notecard. Crate Contents *1 Bloodlines:WAR HUD *1 Stat Viewer *1 Pose Stand (for editing attachments) *1 Set Instructions (Bloodlines:WAR HUD) *1 Bloodlines TOS Notecard *1 Liquid designs Copyright & EULA Notecard *1 LM to Bloodlines:WAR Main Store Setup #Attach or 'wear' your Bloodlines:WAR HUD in your inventory. This will enable your combat system, and register you with the website war.slbloodlines.com #Attack or 'wear' the included stat viewer. This is an optional attachment, but will enable you and others to see your stats locally #Right-click and 'Edit' either of these attachments (more on editing attachments in FAQ below) so that they are fit to your display and avatar to your liking Instructions The crucial component of Bloodlines:WAR is the HUD. The stat viewer is a useful tool, but optional. Full explanations are below, and you can find the latest information or any updated changes to configurations in the Game Guide and Products sections of the website: war.slbloodlines.com. The Stat Viewer is an attachment that shows others your Bloodlines stats with text floating over your head. It displays the following information: Species, Army, Clan, Health, Level / Experience, and Lethality. The HUD contains 13 buttons: #Minimize / Maximize (pyramid eye logo button) #Targeting (radar screen button) #Targeted Attack (target button to left of health meter) #Reflex Attack (far right, white orb with lightning) #Scan (eyeball button below HUD on left) #Settings (cog wheel button below HUD) #Fist Attack (fist icon below HUD) #Vampire Attack (fangs button below HUD) #Lycan Attack (claw marks button below HUD) #Mental Attack (lightning bolt button below HUD) #Blade Attack (sword button below HUD) #Gun Attack (pistol button below HUD) #Special Attack (flame button below HUD) #MINIMIZE - The pyramid/eye logo is also the Minimize button; click this and it will minimize or maximize your HUD. #TARGETING - This button allows you to scan for nearby avatars to target with your attacks. If there are avatars within scan range, they will appear on a blue menu for you to select one. Once you select one, it will load that avatar into the "Targeted Attack" button (see #3 below). #TARGETED ATTACK - This button will initiate an attack on whatever avatar you have loaded via the Targeting button (#2 above). #REFLEX ATTACK - This button (white half-sphere with lightning at the far right of the HUD) will initiate an attack on whatever avatar most recently attacked you. #SCAN - This button will either show your stats in chat or a web page window, or if there are other avatars within scan distance it will give you a blue menu to select an avatar to scan. #SETTINGS - This button opens a settings menu which will allow you to adjust some of the settings in your Bloodlines:WAR system. ##STAT ON/OFF - This option allows you to set whether your hovertext stats are showing or not on your effects attachment. ##STAT RELOAD - This option reloads your stats on your stat viewer, in case of lag etc. ##CHAT ON/OFF - This option toggles the various chat messages that occur during combat (damage, recharge time, etc.) on or off. ##ARMY: This button gives you 3 options in regards to your Army. You can "Set Name" which allows you to chat an army name on the /333 channel. Anyone who then sets you as their Commander will have this army name. If you choose the "Join" option, then you will be given options to join someone else's army. If you choose the "Desert" option then you will automatically be removed from whatever army you are a part of. ##STAT FORMAT - This button allows you to choose between your stats being chatted out loud locally, or opening a web window to view profiles, when you do a scan with the scan button. ##COLOR - This option allows you to choose your color. This will change the color of your HUD and effects. If you are Commander of an army, it will also change your Army color, as well as the color of pylons you change in The Dominion, and the color of any of your subordinates who have you set as their Commander. #WEAPON BUTTONS - These buttons, located below the HUD, allow you to choose which weapon you have enabled. If the button is red, it means that weapon is enabled. If the button is grey, it means you have that weapon but it is not enabled for attack. If the button is transparent, it means you do not yet have that weapon. Weapons, Health, Experience **** For an easy-access version of this explanation, along with any recent updates to the rules, please consult the Game Guide at war.bloodlines.com **** There are many objectives to pursue in Bloodlines:WAR, and you can focus on whichever one is your favorite. #Objective #1: Get Kills / Increase in Level and Ranking Your experience and level depend greatly on the amount of kills you get. You get points for each kill you get (while in War Mode) and these add up on your profile to increase your level, which also pushes you upwards on the "Most Experienced" ranking. #Objective #2: Improve Lethality Another ranking in Bloodlines:WAR is lethality. This is a guage of how successful you are at killing, but also how good you are at not being killed. There are a few other variables, and together they create a formula for deciding how lethal you are in Bloodlines:WAR. #Objective #3: Build An Empire If you have The Dominion, you can increase the size of your Empire by creating more bases in SL. Full details on The Dominion are included in that expansion, as well as on the website. The more bases you have though, the larger your Empire, and the higher you'll climb on that ranking. A part of this is of course getting as many people to sign up to your Army as possible, so that you may create more bases through them, and have more successful invasions on other Armies. #Objective #4: Create Strongholds The Stronghold ranking is based on how long a base is held without it being taken over by enemies. The longer it's held, the higher it goes in the rankings. Once a base is taken over by an opposing army, it drops to the bottom of the ranking and the clock is reset. #Objective #5: War Heroes In The Dominion, you get a recorded point for every Pylon you personally capture. These points add up, and push you upwards in the War Heroes ranking. #Objective #6: Conquerors Once you have an Army, you can go out and try to conquer other Armies' bases. The more base captures people in your Army get, the higher your army will rise in this ranking. We hope that you enjoy playing Bloodlines:WAR, and that it enriches your vampire roleplaying experience.